sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Black Dragon of Orihara/Monochromatic Daze; S1 (Sm4sh)
Ye-o, Sol here, having been gratuitously unbanned from a false charge, holding a multi-network amateur Sm4sh season that will be going from August to Labor Day to act as a Summer season, seeing June and July are already over. Entries will be available for both WiiU and 3DS. Both For Glory and For Fun type matches will be held, with differing rules and mechanics, For Glory being most obvious. For Glory will only have 1v1 and 2v2, and OrgTeam (which'll have up to four people max), whereas For Fun will have both, but also FFA-3 and FFA-4 =Rules= *The rules for For Glory are simple, 2-stock on an Omega Stages. Items are to remain turned Off. **Sets will be a standard 3 matches, winning two of three matches grants a set win, winning two sets grants advancement to the next round. **There will be a third place match for tournaments **Grudge sets serve only as a means to further your record, but won't affect your official record persay, but may help in tournament seeding. **There can be registry for teams of three people or more, but only two members of a team can be in a match at a time. *The rules for Fun is anything goes, just as long as I get proof of the match via recording, and a screen capture to each participant agreeing to the rules initially. The rules can then be set by whoever is able to modify them. **Any matches stock 5+ or minutes set to 5+ will not be counted, these matches are too long and boring. **There will NOT be a third place match for tournaments. **Conversely, there will be no League rankings save tournaments. *The matches are meant to be recorded, best method is via saving the replay and exporting it to YT. Unlisted or Public, it doesn't matter. Make sure to put WHAT specific match and set it belongs to. *Crying like a bitch won't make me change the rules. *Everyone is permitted to join, just don't be surprised if someone is more skilled. Remember that people from other circles or sites or whatever may be joining. *'DISCLAIMER:' Betting is allowed For Users 18 and up in the US, or the legal gambling age of the country of origin in other areas. Betting is done at the User's discretion, and we are not responsible if bets go awry (someone not paying up, the match not happening) or if you lose your money and pay up. **'If a User is a minor and is placing bets, do not take them up on a bet.' Any user that makes bets but refuses to pay up will be put to an advisory blacklist below. **It is well recommended that you have a PayPal or have means to send money to this user safely and securely. If you make bets without the means to pay up, you're going to be placed on the blacklist. **Bets must be made known to Solar or Ez/Monk initially, otherwise, your loss. =Betting Blacklist= *These users have violated the betting rules or are otherwise not legible to make bets. Under NO circumstances are you to place bets with these users, or risk being pinned for illegal gambling. *Kaze, Voltz, Fubsy, Kouzui (Under 18) =Betting Leaderboards= Set in gain(+/-), and Earnings and Losses *-: Solar *-: Ez *-: Yori *-: Elly =League Standings= For Glory 3DS 1v1 *Sol *Kouzui *Yori *Volt *Elly 2v2 *Sol and Kaze Teams For Glory WiiU 1v1 *Ezra *Sol *Kaze *Ellyaely *RabbidSquirrelz 2v2 *Sol and Kaze Teams *Trinity - Oriharan =For Glory= 1v1 (3DS) *Sol *Kouzui *Yori *Volt *Elly 1v1 (WiiU) *Ezra *Sol *Kaze *Ellyaely *RabbidSquirrelz 2v2 (3DS) *Sol and Yori 2v2 (WiiU) *Sol and Kaze Teams (3DS) Teams (WiiU) *Trinity - Oriharan (Sol, Kaze, ???, ???) =For Fun= 1v1 (3DS) *Yori *Sol *Volt 1v1 (WiiU) *Sol *Ez *Kaze *RabbidSquirrelz 2v2 (3DS) *Sol and Yori 2v2 (WiiU) *Sol and Kaze Teams (3DS) Teams (WiiU) *Trinity - Oriharan (Sol, Kaze, Ez, ???) Category:Blog posts